Night of the Animatronics
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Ben, Kai, the Eds, Sonic, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, and Theresa are told to stay in an abandoned pizza parlor for a TV special; the group split up to do separate jobs to see if the place can still be operational, but they start to suspect the place is haunted and try to find out why.
1. Pizza Parlor Jobs

Outside a building called Phil's Pizzaria; a bus stopped outside the building before the door opened up and Duncan walked out of it.

He saw the building and sighed.

"Someone remind me why we agreed to spend the night in an abandoned pizzaria again." said Duncan.

Eddy then walked out of the bus.

"Because we're being promised tons of money by a television company if we can spend a whole night in this place." said Eddy.

Owen tried to walk out of the bus but got stuck at the door.

"At least we'll get some free pizza out of this." said Owen.

He tried shaking himself out.

"Little help here?" said Owen.

Sonic then appeared and tried to push Owen out of the bus.

"Hang on big guy." Said Sonic.

He continued trying to push Owen out of the bus.

Sonic then pulled a stick of butter out of a cooler and lathered it on Owen before fully pushing him out of the bus.

He looked at the butter and ate it before exiting the bus.

Then a panicking Edd exited the bus.

"This might not be a bright idea, taking part of a scary TV special being filmed for Halloween in an abandoned place." said Edd.

Ben exited the bus.

"Just because some place is abandoned doesn't mean it's haunted Double D." said Ben.

Kai who exited nodded.

"Yeah he's right about that." said Kai.

Ed and Izzy exited the bus.

"This is going to be much more terrifying then those horror films I've seen." said Ed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Izzy.

Gwen then exited the bus while dragging a panicking Theresa out.

"Is it really safe?" asked Theresa.

"Not really." said Gwen.

The bus then drove off.

Everyone looked at the pizzaria.

"So, this is where we're to stay huh?" said Ben.

"I swear, if there's any Five Nights at Freddy's stuff that happens during the night, I'm leaving." said Duncan.

The group approached the place and Sonic pulled the door open and looked inside.

"Hmm, if this is the best that studio has to try and scare us, then that's just sad." said Sonic.

Duncan nodded.

"Hello everyone." Said a mysterious deep voice.

Everyone became shocked and looked around.

"Come in, come in." said the same voice.

Everyone nodded and entered the building as the door closed on it's own, shocking everyone some more.

They looked at a TV which then turned on, revealing a face covered in a shadow.

"Welcome to the TV special that'll test each and everyone of you to see how brave you are. Now you might be wondering why you were chosen at random, all I can say is-"the person said before the TV went static, shocking everyone but Owen who had a remote in his hand.

Everyone turned to the overweight teen.

"I hate this channel." said Owen.

Owen saw everyone glaring at him.

He sighed.

"Fine." said Owen.

He then flipped the channel back.

"You're names we're drawn out of a hat. Now, you'll have to work in this pizza parlor overnight just to see if this place is still in perfect condition. The doors are unlocked so that you can leave whenever you want." said the voice.

"Fine by me." said Eddy.

He then started walking towards the door.

"But anyone who leaves will cost everyone the chance to win money." said the voice.

Eddy turned back around and walked back to the others.

"Crap." said Eddy.

"Now you'll have to divide the jobs up just to get through the night with no trouble at all. Enjoy." the voice said before the TV turned off.

But then it turned back on.

"By the way, there are hidden camera's all over the place to film everything that goes on." the voice said before the TV turned back off.

"Well, we should figure stuff out now." said Kai.

She approached a chalk board and started writing stuff down.

Later; the board had the names of everyone in the building and different jobs that include Manager, Assistant Manager, Supervisor, Receptionist, Pizzaiolo, Cashier, and Janitor.

"Alright, so far all we need are these things; only one manager, assistant manager, supervisor, receptionist, and cashier. And about two or more pizzaiolo which is a cook and janitors. Now everyone take some time to think about what they want to do or-"Kai said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"I call receptionist." said Sonic.

Kai is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Kai.

Sonic nodded.

Theresa is scared.

"Why couldn't Randy have been chosen or Shaggy, Scooby & Velma?" asked Theresa.

"I could think of several reasons. Randy fell asleep after watching that Addam's Family marathon, Scooby and Shaggy are to chicken shit scared, and Velma was to distracted with the books in our mansion library." said Ben.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a phone not to operate." Sonic said before walking off.

"Okay then; Double D, you be the cashier." said Kai.

Edd became shocked.

"What, you expect me to stay close to the front door alone?" said Edd.

"Don't worry, you basically have the easiest job since pretty much everyone is asleep." said Eddy.

Edd was about to say something when he realized his best friend is right.

"Huh you actually have a point there." Said Edd.

He walked over to the cash register and sat down.

"I call one of the Pizzaiolo spots." said Owen.

Everyone looked at Owen.

"What, I need the food?" said Owen.

"I call manager." said Eddy.

Everyone groaned.

"Alright, why do you think that's a bad idea?" said Eddy.

"Because every time you take charge of a situation, it always leads to trouble." said Edd.

Eddy scoffed.

"That's a lie." said Eddy.

"Alright alright, there's only one way we'll be able to solve this." said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Wildvine.

Wildvine turned around and tons of snipping sounds were heard before the omnitrix turned the alien back to Ben who turned around, revealing some vines were in his hands.

"I've got several vines in my hand, whoever chooses the longest one is the manager, the one who chooses the second longest is assistant manager, the third longest is supervisor. The remaining vines are just for the heck of it." said Ben.

Everyone who doesn't have a job looked at each other.

"Well, might as well." said Duncan.

Eddy grabbed a vine and pulled it out, revealing it was very small.

"Dammit." said Eddy.

Ben laughed and Kai has the longest.

"Looks like I'm in charge of everyone." said Kai.

Ben chuckled.

"As needed." said Ben.

Duncan pulled out a vine that was a little bigger then Eddy's.

"Eh, it'll do." said Duncan.

Gwen glared at her ex.

"What're you glaring at, still want some of this?" said Duncan.

Gwen then pulled out a vine that was nearly the same size as Kai's.

"Alright, we'll see who draws one bigger or smaller then yours." said Ben.

Everyone minus Ben drew out vines that were the same size.

Ben opened up his hand, revealing his vine was in between Kai and Gwen's vines.

"Alright, I'm assistant manager and Gwen's supervisor, so now we just need to figure out the cooks and janitors." said Ben.

Later; Owen, Duncan, Izzy, and Ed were holding pizza cutters while Eddy and Theresa were holding brooms.

Ben smiled.

"Alright, now to just split up, do our jobs, and communicate with anyone in case-"Ben said before pulling out his phone and looking at it and becoming shocked, "There's no service here."

Everyone became shocked and pulled out their phones to see the same result.

"Great, now how're we supposed to make sure we're still here?" said Kai.

"If only we had anything that pilots used, or walkie talkies-"Duncan said before Sonic appeared with a milk crate full of fast food restaurant like communicators.

"You mean like these?" said Sonic.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"What, the reception room is also the supply closet." said Sonic.

He pulled out one of the communicators and tossed it to Edd who put it on his left ear.

Everyone else grabbed a communicator and put them on their left ears.

Sonic placed one communicator on his left ear and looked up to see the speaking part was aiming at his right ear and sighed.

"This might be a problem." said Sonic.

He then went back to his job.

Unknown to any of them a shadow figure is watching.


	2. Something Might be Watching

In the kitchen; Owen, Izzy, Duncan, and Ed were going through the fridge.

"Huh, this place is abandoned, yet it has brand new stuff." said Duncan.

"You're telling me." said Owen.

He pulled out a two liter bottle of Coca Cola and drank it all in one swig.

Izzy, Duncan and Ed became shocked.

Owen then burped.

" _Hey Owen, can you not burp when your walkie talkies on, it's really gross._ " Ben's voice said from the ear walkie talkies.

Owen blushed.

"Sorry Ben." said Owen.

He pushed a button on his ear walkie talking.

"So, what should we try making first?" said Ed.

Duncan grabbed a recipe book and started reading it.

"We could try a Molten Chocolate Cake." said Duncan.

He showed the recipe to Izzy who ran off and returned with a ton of stuff needed and started mixing tons of ingredients.

"On it." said Izzy.

" _Hey, I'm feeling hungry, could you guys in the kitchen maybe cook me up a chili dog pizza with extra cheese and jalapeno's in a deep deep dish? And bring me a root beer while you're at it._ " Sonic's voice said from the walkie talkies.

His friends became confused.

"Chili dog pizza?" said Duncan.

Sonic who was in a room with a desk that had two computers showing tons of security footage, and loads of other stuff was looking at a menu.

"Yeah, there is such a thing in this place." said Sonic.

" _Coming right up._ " Izzy's voice said from the walkie talky.

Sonic smiled and laid down on a hammock he had set up.

"Alright, until the pizza shows up, I think I'll take a nap." said Sonic.

He then closed his eyes.

Just then a phone rang.

Sonic opened his eyes in shock.

He looked at the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

A creeping chuckling sound was heard.

Sonic just hung it up.

"Huh weird." said Sonic.

He then closed his eyes again.

Meanwhile with Theresa and Eddy; the girl was sweeping the floors while Eddy was doing nothing.

Theresa glared at Eddy.

"You could help you know." said Theresa.

"I am helping." said Eddy.

"No you're not, you're just trying to supervise." said Theresa.

Eddy smiled.

"And I'm doing such a good job of it." said Eddy.

Theresa groaned as she and Eddy walked by some animatronics.

One of them that looked like a frog turned it's eyes towards the two.

Theresa stopped and looked around.

"Is it me or are we being watched?" asked Theresa.

"It's probably nothing, let's just continue on." said Eddy.

"Yeah, I'll continue on." said Theresa.

She and Eddy then walked off.

With Edd; he was sitting at the same cash register shivering in fear.

"This is crazy." said Edd.

Gwen then appeared.

"It's not that bad." said Gwen.

Edd jumped in fright.

He turned to Gwen.

"Don't scare me like that. You could be a monster, or a Kanker." said Edd.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if everyone was doing their jobs." said Gwen.

Edd nodded.

"Nothing to report about." said Edd.

"Thought so." said Gwen.

Then some music came on, shocking the two.

"Oh god, there's something afoot right now." said Edd.

" _Sorry my bad, I just put on some Imagine Dragon to help me nap properly. Didn't think that it would be playing throughout the entire establishment._ " Sonic's voice said from the walkie talkies.

Edd nodded.

"I hear that." said Edd.

Back in the kitchen; Izzy pulled a cooked up pizza and some molten chocolate cake out of the oven.

She smiled.

"There we are, one deep dish chili dog pizza and molten chocolate cake." said Izzy.

She slid the pizza into a box before placing a two liter bottle of Mug Root Beer next to it.

Ed grabbed the pizza and soda and walked off.

Back in Sonic's work station; Sonic was napping.

A knocking was heard and Sonic woke up.

He walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Ed with his food.

"Chili dog pizza in a deep dish and root beer." said Ed.

Sonic took the pizza and soda and closed the door before going back to the desk.

"Alright, time to enjoy my pizza." said Sonic.

He opened the box and pulled out a slice of pizza and started eating it.

The phone started ringing again.

Sonic groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

The same creepy chuckling was heard.

Sonic just hung it up again.

"Enough with the crank calls." said Sonic.

He then fell asleep.

With Ben; he was in a bathroom washing his hands.

He heard noises.

The omnitrix wearing teen became shocked.

"Hello?" said Ben.

But there was no reply.

He walked to the door and opened it up and looked all over the place.

He then put a finger on his walkie talky.

"Guys, I've got a feeling that we're not alone." said Ben.

Kai who was in the hall heard her boyfriend.

"Seriously, who else could be here?" said Kai.

"No idea. Sonic, can you see if there's anything suspicious here?" said Ben.

But Sonic was still in the reception room sleeping.

"Never mind, he's asleep." said Ben.

He heard some more noises.

"I'm going to see what's going on, okay?" said Ben.

" _Got it._ " Kai said from Ben's walkie talky.

Ben activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Wildmutt.

Wildmutt sniffed the air.

He then walked off.

Wildmutt walked into the room with the animatronics and sniffed around.

Unknown to him one of the eyes moved and glowed red.

Wildmutt continued sniffing the area.

He then lifted his leg and peed on a wall.

He then stopped.

The alien dog groaned and tapped the omnitrix, turning back to Ben.

He put a finger on his walkie talky.

"So far, I found nothing unusual yet." said Ben.

He then saw the wall.

"Also janitors clean this pee up. I did a number 1 as Wildmutt." He said.

Theresa sighed and put a finger on her walkie talky.

"I'm obviously going to be doing all the work, Eddy isn't even carrying his weight." said Theresa.

Eddy became mad.

"Yes I am." said Eddy.

"No you're not. You're just being a lazy prick." said Theresa.

" _Yeah Eddy, do your job instead of bossing people around. Sonic maybe napping on the job, but even he's carrying his own weight._ " Ben said from the walkie talkies.

Back in the reception room; Sonic was still in his hammock sleeping when the phone rang.

The sleeping hedgehog groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

The same creepy chuckling was heard, causing Sonic to hang up.

"Stop calling here." said Sonic.

He looked at the readers

"Whoever keep doing this is creeping me out." Said Sonic.

" _Oh good you're awake, can you look at the security footage to see if anything's amiss?_ " Ben said from the walkie talky.

"You got it." said Sonic.

He sat on the desk and started looking at all the camera footage.

"Other then the fact that there are animatronics in places they shouldn't be, there's nothing else unusual." said Sonic.

Ben who was still in the hallway is shocked.

"Wait, you're saying that someone else is here?" said Ben.

" _Nope, must have been that way when it was abandoned. I'll try and find some stuff that may explain why people stopped coming here in the first place._ " Sonic said from the walkie talky.

"Got it." Said Ben.

He looked around the place again, not noticing that a shadowy figure was approaching him from behind.

The figure then hit Ben on the back of the head, knocking him out before dragging him off.


	3. Strange Occurrence

With Edd; he was still sitting at the cash register.

He was reading a science book.

Just then dripping sounds are heard and Edd freaked out looking around.

He shrugged it off and continued reading when more dripping sounds are heard and he looks up and sees Theresa cleaning the ceilings.

Edd became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Edd.

"Cleaning the ceilings." said Theresa.

Edd became confused.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"I've got plungers on my feet." Theresa said while removing one of her feet from the ceiling, revealing a plunger on it.

She then pushed a button on her mop and it extended a bit before she dipped it in a bucket of water.

"And my mop can extend to great lengths." said Theresa.

Edd nodded.

"Smart, but wouldn't it have been smarter just to use that mop feature while on the ground to mop up the ceiling instead of standing on the ceiling to mop?" said Edd.

Theresa smirked.

"Spongebob taught me this." said Theresa.

She then resumed mopping.

 **Interview Gag**

"Spongebob has taught me a lot of things while living in the manor. It makes me wonder how he got a drivers license." said Theresa.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd became confused.

"Wait, how'd you do an interview?" said Edd.

"There's a room with a camera in it." said Theresa.

"Really?" said Edd.

Theresa then extended her mop over to a door and pushed it open, revealing a room with a video camera and a chair inside.

Edd just sighed.

"This is just unusual every second." said Edd.

Back with Sonic; he was looking through tons of filing cabinets.

He then saw a file labeled 'finances' and pulled it out.

He opened the file and started looking through it.

"Huh, so far it's been doing very perfectly when it first opened up." said Sonic.

He then went back to his chair.

He pushed a button on his ear walkie talky.

"Kai, I've got something of interest." said Sonic.

" _Lay it out on me._ " Kai's voice said from the talky.

"Apparently when the place was first opened it was doing perfectly, but two years later, people just stopped coming here." said Sonic.

" _And you couldn't find out why?_ " Kai's voice said.

"Nada." said Sonic.

" _OK_." Said Kai.

Sonic turned off his walkie talky and laid down on his hammock.

"Maybe I'll take another nap." said Sonic.

He closed his eyes.

The phone then started ringing again.

Sonic woke up and saw the phone and groaned in annoyance before getting out of his hammock and picking the phone up.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

The same chuckling sound was heard, causing Sonic to slam the phone down.

"Alright, this is starting to piss me off." said Sonic.

He looked under the desk and saw the phone was plugged into a surge protector before unplugging it.

The hedgehog smiled and laid back down on his hammock.

"There, that should take care of those prank calls." said Sonic.

However the ringing sound still happened.

Sonic became shocked and looked at the phone.

"Nope, the money's not worth it." said Sonic.

He took off his walkie talkie and left the room.

Back in the kitchen; Owen, Izzy, Duncan, and Ed were eating loads of pizza and molten chocolate cake.

Owen sighed.

"So much pizza." said Owen.

He then farted.

His friends looked at him.

"Gross dude." said Duncan.

"Sorry, I just enjoy this stuff." said Owen.

Theresa then appeared mopping the floor.

Owen saw this.

"Hey, where's Eddy?" said Owen.

"Being lazy." said Theresa.

"No surprise there. If this were part of a Total Drama show, I'd have voted him out for not doing his job." said Duncan.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah I would." said Izzy.

"Same." said Owen.

"Even I'd vote off someone who's being lazy." said Ed.

Just then, noises are heard.

Everyone became shocked.

"Did anyone else hear that?" said Theresa.

Everyone nodded.

"Draw straws to see who has to check it out?" said Duncan.

However he sees everyone cowering in the corner.

Duncan sighed.

"Of course." said Duncan.

He left the kitchen and looked around the place.

He then walked down a hallway and pulled out a pistol.

 **Interview Gag**

"What, you think I would have just gone into some place that's scary without any protection? Screw that, I'm armed up the wazoo. I've got guns, knifes, a lighter, spray can of flammable stuff." said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Duncan looked around scared.

"Okay, this is just a regular pizzaria...with unusual stuff happening." said Duncan.

He reached a hallway fork and aimed down one end to see nothing.

But an animatronic that looked a lot like Ben was approaching him from behind.

Duncan turned around and saw this.

"OH GOD!" yelled Duncan.

He aimed his pistol at the animatronic and started shooting at it, but nothing happened.

His gun then ran out of ammo.

He ran off and hid inside a closet.

 **Interview Gag**

"This is not natural, seeing an animatronic come to life and try to attack you. This is pretty bad." said Duncan.

He did some thinking.

"Well, maybe not as bad as that fire drill prank I pulled." said Duncan.

 **Flashback within Interview Gag**

In Toon City High; Duncan snuck into Principal Skinner's office and grabbed a microphone before pushing a button on it.

"Attention everybody, this is a fire drill. Put down what you're doing and evacuate the building." said Duncan.

Skinner who was sitting at his desk in the office heard it and ran out of his office and to the cafeteria.

"EVERYBODY, THERE'S A FIRE. NOW'S THE TIME TO RUN AND PANIC!" yelled Skinner.

Skinner jumped out the window not knowing he was on the fifth floor.

The principal groaned and looked up.

"Why's the cafeteria on the fifth floor?" said Skinner.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled a voice.

Skinner looked at Chalmers and became shocked.

"Suh-suh-Superintendent Chalmers." said Skinner.

"Care to explain why you're sunbathing when there's a fire drill happening?" said Chalmers.

Duncan who walked outside with tons of panicking students laughed.

"Best prank ever." said Duncan.

 **End Flashback within Interview Gag**

"I am not ashamed for what I did." said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Duncan gulped.

He removed the one cartridge from his pistol and replaced it with another one before exiting the room.

The animatronic snuck up from behind Duncan and took his pistol and removed all his weaponry.

The juvenile delinquent became shocked and ran off in fear.

He ran into a hallway that had three doors on each side before entering a door on the right.

The animatronic entered the same door as Duncan.

Duncan exited the same room and entered the middle door on the left side.

The animatronic exited the same room and entered the same room as Duncan.

Duncan exited the first door on the left and entered the first door on the right followed by the animatronic.

He then exited the third door on the left side before entering the third door on the right side.

The animatronic exited the first door on the right and entered the second door on the right side.

Sonic exited the second door on the right side and looked around confused before pulling out some blueprints and looking at them.

The Scooby Gang came out of the middle Door on the left and entered the middle door on the right.

The Dare Cerberus exited the final door on the left and entered the final door on the right.

"Oh, there we go." said Sonic.

He put the blueprints away and exited the hallway through the hallway entry way.

Duncan exited the first door on the left and another one exited the last door on the right.

The two Duncan's noticed each other and became confused before entering first and last doors on the right and left.

Robot Sven came out and is in a tutu and did ballet before entering the middle door on the right.

Duncan ran out a the middle door on the right and entered the first door on the left.

The animatronic exited the door Duncan entered from and entered the last door on the right.

Flash the sloth exited the last door on the left and started slowly walking towards the first door on the right.

Duncan exited the same door and walked like an Egyptian.

Duncan then stopped in his tracks as Flash entered the first door on the right.

"Okay, this is getting boring." said Duncan.

He pulled out a stun gun as the animatronic exited the middle door on the left and used the stun gun on the animatronic, shutting it down.

The animatronic then fell on the ground and Duncan looked at it before picking the thing up.

He then pushed a button on his walkie talkie.

"Can everyone by chance come to the kitchen? I've got something you're all going to want to see." said Duncan.

" _Got it._ " Gwen said from the walkie talkie.

Duncan then walked off with the animatronic.


	4. Place Might be Haunted

Back in the kitchen; Kai, Gwen, Theresa, Owen, Izzy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were in the room.

"Where is Duncan anyways?" said Theresa.

Duncan entered the room.

"Here I am." said Duncan.

He then set the animatronic down on a table.

"With a somewhat familiar face." said Duncan.

Kai saw this and became shocked.

"What the, Ben?" said Kai.

"Yep." said Duncan.

Owen tapped the animatronic.

"What happened to him?" said Owen.

"My best guess is that someone got to him and made an animatronic that looks a lot like him." said Duncan.

"I've got one, there's an evil force out there turning us into animatronics." said Ed.

Everyone just stared at the stupid Ed.

"Actually that makes sense." Said Kai.

Everyone became confused.

"How does that make more sense then my theory?" said Duncan.

"Because there's something scary going on here that might have to do with some unknown history to this place." said Kai.

Duncan shook his head before looking around and realizing something.

"Wait a minute, where's Sonic?" said Duncan.

"Maybe he was turned into one of these things." Said Ed

Everyone just shook their heads.

"That doesn't make any sense." said Kai.

"Yeah, she's right, if Sonic did encounter an animatronic, then he would have destroyed it without any problems." said Duncan.

Soon walls began to ooze and everyone saw this.

"OK why are the walls oozing?" asked Duncan.

"Maybe this place is truly haunted." said Ed scared.

"This place isn't haunted." said Eddy.

Edd started shivering in fear.

"Uh, there's still a hedgehog unaccounted for." said Owen.

Everyone nodded.

"I suppose a search party is in order." said Kai.

Later; Duncan, Gwen, Owen, and Edd were outside the kitchen looking all over the place.

Gwen was worried.

Everyone noticed it.

"Don't worry so much." said Edd, "He's probably alright."

Gwen nodded.

"Okay." said Gwen.

They reached a door labeled reception and Duncan opened it up, only to see it was empty.

Everyone became shocked.

"Now you can worry so much." said Edd.

Gwen resumed being worried as the group entered the room.

"Sonic, dude, where are you?" said Duncan.

Owen looked at Sonic's pizza box and opened it up to see it was empty.

"Hey, he ate all his pizza." said Owen.

He then saw his walkie talkie and picked it up.

"Must have taken this thing off before being captured." said Owen.

Duncan shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious? He grew bored with doing his job that he decided to abandon his post." said Duncan.

Gwen glared at her Ex Boyfriend.

"You don't know what you're talking about." said Gwen, "He wanted the reception job, If he did abandon his post, what was his reason?"

"I have no idea, but it must have been very big." said Duncan.

Then the telephone started ringing and everyone noticed it.

"Maybe he got tired of all the calls he's been getting." said Owen.

Edd looked down and became shocked.

"Uh guys." Edd said before pulling up the unplugged cord, "If this phone's unplugged, how's it still ringing?"

Everyone became shocked and scared.

"Maybe there's a back up power supply." said Owen.

"Dude, this is an old fashioned phone, it doesn't have a back up power supply." said Duncan.

The phone resumed ringing.

"So Ed was right, this place is haunted." said Edd.

"We've got to get out of here." said Gwen.

"I agree." Said Edd and got suitcases packed.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" asked Edd.

"Nothing." the group said.

Edd then opened the door and saw tons of animatronics before closing it in shock.

"On second thought, we should call for help." said Edd.

Gwen pushed a button on her walkie talkie.

"We've got a problem, there are tons of animatronics outside the reception room, and Sonic is still in the building somewhere, just don't know where. We could use some help clearing them out." said Gwen.

In the kitchen; Kai nodded.

"Got it." said Kai.

But then a ton of animatronics appeared in the kitchen, shocking the group.

"YIKES!" yelled Eddy.

Then the Ben animatronic came back to life and grabbed Ed.

"OH NO, THE DUMB ONE ALWAYS GOES FIRST!" yelled Ed.

The bot then dragged Ed away.

Everyone noticed it.

"It's taking lumpy." said Eddy.

He then screamed.

Kai pulled out her own excalibur and started slashing at animatronics.

Theresa then pulled out her bo staff and started attacking some animatronics.

Eddy ran out of the room screaming.

Theresa saw this.

"It's bad enough he was lazy." said Theresa, "Now he's being a coward?"

Everyone nodded.

"Terrible." said Izzy.


	5. The Truth

With Sonic; he was still walking around the entire pizzaria and eventually reached the lobby.

He sighed.

"Finally, I made it." said Sonic.

He smiled.

"Now I can get out of here." said Sonic.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see the outside.

He started to take a step, but stopped only an inch from the grass.

He sighed.

"Come on you, get on the grass." said Sonic.

He tried to move his foot, but couldn't.

He groaned and put his foot back in the building before closing the door.

"Great, I'm unable to walk out of here on my own will." said Sonic.

He walked over to the cash register and sat down.

Sonic sighed.

"What am I doing? My mind and body are saying to leave, but my hearts saying not to. What should I do?" said Sonic.

Then a shoulder angel that looked the Total Dramarama version of Bridgette appeared on Sonic's right shoulder.

"You should do the right thing by staying here and being of help." said Angel Bridgette.

Sonic became confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

Then a shoulder devil that looked like the Total Dramarama version of Duncan appeared on Sonic's left shoulder.

"I say that you should definitely leave after being annoyed by that cursed phone." said Devil Duncan.

Sonic became more confused.

"Wait a minute, you're not my usual shoulder angel and devil, where are those two?" said Sonic.

"We are the substitute shoulder devil and angel." said Devil Duncan, "But anyway you should leave, this place is creepy, the walls are oozing & that phone keeps ringing."

Angel Bridget nodded.

"OK now I'm with the Devil." Said Angel Bridgette.

Sonic groaned.

"You know, it's usually not natural for angel's and devils to agree on something." said Sonic.

"Eh, I couldn't think of a counter point." said Angel Bridgette.

"But seriously though, where are my usual shoulder guys?" said Sonic.

"They went on a paid cruise ship vacation." said Devil Duncan.

Sonic became confused.

"What, we've got a union." said Devil Duncan, "You think we just do these jobs for free?"

"I kind of figured." said Sonic.

At the Shoulder Angel & Devil Cruise; the two Sonic's were relaxing.

"Man it is good to get away from our job once in a while." said Shoulder Devil Sonic.

"I agree bro." said Shoulder Angel Sonic, "I just hope out house sitter is taking care of outlet pets."

"Same." said Shoulder Devil Sonic.

Back in the pizzaria.

"Also, how did you guys get a union anyways?" said Sonic.

"Our boss refused to pay any of us for our services that the devil side came up with a strike in hopes of getting money." said Devil Duncan.

"The angels only agreed to it afterwards." said Angel Bridgette.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said Sonic, "Now let me think."

"Okay." Devil Duncan said before he and Angel Bridgette disappeared.

Sonic banged his hand on the counter, causing a drawer to open up.

The hedgehog looked at it before becoming confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He looked inside and saw a folder labeled 'TV show idea'.

Sonic pulled out the folder and opened it up before becoming shocked.

He stood up.

"Oh boy, oh boy." said Sonic.

He put the folder away.

He pulled out the blue prints and inspected them.

He became shocked.

Back in the kitchen; Theresa's group was trying to hold off tons of animatronics.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA THROW UP, AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIE!" shouted Eddy.

"We're not going to die." said Kai.

"We already lost lumpy, who's going to be next?" said Eddy.

"None of us." said Kai.

She sliced an animatronic's head off.

" _I'm with Eddy on this_." Gwen said from the walkie talkies, " _And we still don't know what's going on._ "

With Sonic; he approached a door labeled 'Animatronic Storage Bay' and opened it up.

He entered the room and looked around and saw something underneath a blanket.

He became confused.

"What do we have here?" said Sonic.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down, revealing animatronics that looked like him and his friends.

Sonic became scared.

"That is unusual." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Whoever wanted us to do this TV special had animatronics made before we were invited, this wasn't random choice." said Sonic.

He then heard some screaming and ran off.

Back in the reception room; Gwen, Duncan, Owen, and Edd were trying to fight off tons of approaching animatronics.

"There's to many of them." said Edd.

"We'll never be able to stop them all." said Owen.

"If we don't make it out of this alive, I've got so many regrets I want to reveal." said Duncan.

"Like what?" said Gwen.

"Constantly being a bad child to my family of cops, ending up in juvie homes, being a two timer, constantly pulling pranks on everyone, and using Gwen's toothbrush to clean Woodstock's beak." said Duncan.

Gwen became shocked and glared at Duncan.

"Wait, what?" said Gwen.

An animatronic that looked like a bull was about to attack, but then Sonic landed on it's back and wrapped some rope around it's neck before grabbing onto the rope.

The bull animatronic then started trying to shake Sonic off.

Everyone noticed it.

"Hey, he's still alright." said Owen.

"Knew it." said Duncan.

He was then punched across the face by Gwen.

The bull animatronic resumed trying to shake off Sonic.

Eventually Sonic let go and went flying into a wall, but jumped off of it and used a homing attack on the animatronic, destroying it before landing on the ground.

"I know what's really going on here." said Sonic.

He then became mad.

"And what's this I hear about my girlfriends toothbrush being used to clean my birds beak?" said Sonic.

Duncan gulped.

Gwen however hugged Sonic tightly.

"Did I miss anything?" said Sonic.

"Nope, just great to see you're alright." said Gwen.

She stopped hugging Sonic.

"So, why'd you return?" said Owen.

"Well I was going to leave this place." said Sonic.

Gwen pulled out some money and gave it to Duncan.

"But then I started to suffer a guilty conscience." said Sonic.

Duncan groaned and gave the money back to Gwen.

"Also, I uncovered a whole lot of stuff about this whole thing, including something very scary." said Sonic.

"More scary then the possessed phone?" said Edd.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Well maybe not that scary, but still pretty bad." said Sonic, "I saw a room that had tons of animatronics inside of it, including some that looked like us."

Everyone became shocked.

Just then a Voice is heard.

"So, you figured it out huh?" said a voice.

The group turned to a TV as Kai's group appeared.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Well, you'll never find your friends, they're long gone." said the figure.

Sonic noticed a door and walked over to it.

"I don't need to find my friends, I just need to find where you are-"Sonic said before opening the door, revealing Chris McLean at a table with tons of controls on it, "McLean."

Chris screamed in shock.

"CHRIS MCLEAN?!" everyone else yelled in shock.

"Should have seen that coming." said Duncan.

Chris groaned.

"How'd you know it was me?" said Chris.

Sonic pulled out the same folder before opening it up, revealing a piece of paper labeled 'Total Drama Haunted'.

"You used this whole place as a way to promote a new Total Drama show just to resume torturing teenagers." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Chris.

"Then to make it more interesting, you started controlling all the animatronics to try and take us away and have animatronics that look like us take our places." said Sonic.

"So that Ben animatronic we had really was just a regular animatronic." said Izzy.

Chris nodded.

"That's right. I got board since Chef opened a day care, I wanted something to do." He said.

"Yep, but the sad thing is that the daycare always gets destroyed every week." said Duncan.

"True, but there's one thing I still don't get." said Sonic.

"What?" said Chris.

"If this was all fake, how do you explain the telephone ringing after I unplugged it?" said Sonic.

Chris became shocked and scared.

"Honestly, I had no idea about that phone in the first place." said Chris.

Everyone became scared and shocked.

"But I'll compensate you for that after we do a pretend elimination ceremony." said Chris.

"Hold it, hold everything, where are Ben and Ed?" said Kai.

"Yeah?" said Eddy.

Chris sighed.

"Fine." said Chris.

He opened up another door, revealing Ben and Ed who were gagged and tied up.

"Happy now?" said Chris.


	6. The Place is Indeed Haunted

Later; everyone was sitting around a table looking at Chris who had a tray of marshmallows.

"And now, to find out who would have to of left if this was part of an actual show. The results have been tallied and I'll give the marshmallows to those who stay behind." said Chris.

He tossed some of the mash mellows to Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, Ed, Edd, Theresa, Ben, and Kai, leaving only one marshmallow on the tray.

"One marshmallow left. Eddy, you're on the board for not doing your assigned job. Sonic, you're on the board for trying to leave this place." said Chris.

Sonic who was drinking a one liter bottle of root beer stopped and looked at Chris.

"You couldn't even pay me enough money to have to put up with that Ghost busters bullshit I had to deal with." said Sonic.

Chris nodded.

"You have a point." He said, "And the last marshmallow goes to."

Everyone stared on in suspense.

Eddy however was smirking while Sonic just resumed drinking his soda.

"Sonic." said Chris.

Eddy turned to Sonic who now had the last marshmallow in his hand.

"HA HA!" Eddy yelled before realizing what Chris said, "Wait, what?"

Chris smiled.

"That's right you were lazy and I hated that." said Chris.

Sonic smiled and split the marshmallow in half and gave one half to Eddy.

"This is only a promo." said Sonic.

"But, did everyone else vote me off because I was being lazy?" said Eddy.

Everyone nodded.

"Why not vote Sonic off, he could have costed us the challenge just by leaving." said Eddy.

Gwen growled.

"He returned to help out, that's a team player." said Gwen.

"More importantly, who wouldn't have left after what I went through?" said Sonic.

"He's got a point." said Chris.

"But there's one thing that still bugs me." said Duncan, "If all of this was fake then how did you make the phone ring when Sonic unplugged it and make the walls ooze?"

Chris became shocked and scared.

"I didn't make the phone ring, I already said I didn't know about the phone in the first place, and the walls ooze on their own." Said Chris scared.

Everyone became shocked and scared as the phone rang and the walls glowing and the animatronics coming to life.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED, LETS SCREAM AND RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" shouted Eddy

"I'M WITH EDDY!" shouted Sonic.

Soon everyone ran and smashed through the walls making a hole of themselves and ran away as the walls oozed.

Owen however managed to enter the building before exiting from his own hole with loads of soda.

"I ain't leaving any of the beverages in that cursed place." said Owen.

Chris then pulled out a briefcase and set it on the ground.

"Here, for the trouble I put you through." said Chris.

Eddy grabbed the case chuckling.

"This is it, the money we've been competing for." said Eddy.

He opened it up, only for him and everyone to become shocked.

Inside the case was only a penny.

"That's it, that's what we've been competing for?" said Ben, "One measly penny?"

"That can't even buy anything anymore." said Theresa.

The group failed to notice Chris sneaking away.

"You know, now that I think about it, my statement about not being paid enough for what I put up with is very true in many ways." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded and Chris came back.

"I forgot a little something." Chris said before being grabbed by Duncan.

"You had us work in a haunted pizza parlor for only one measly penny?" said Duncan.

"I didn't think it was really haunted." said Chris.

Duncan then pulled out his switchblade before flicking it open.

"One penny just for spending an entire evening in a cursed place? THAT'S JUST LOW!" said Duncan.

Chris gulped.

"I'll get you the proper money you deserve, don't kill me for this." said Chris.

"Oh, we ain't going to kill you." said Eddy.

Later; Chris was locked inside the entire building screaming as a bus was driving away with everyone else inside laughing.

"Oh man, that was worth it." said Gwen.

"Yeah, Chris'll be to scared to want to pitch another Total Drama season." said Duncan.

Everyone laughed some more.

"You know, that place still has me confused about many things. Maybe we should go back to see why it was closed down." said Edd.

Everyone looked at each other.

"NAH!" they all said.

"Tomorrow when we get Chris for some real money, we should torch the place." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.

Sonic yawned.

"Wake me up when we return home." Sonic said before falling asleep on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen saw this and smiled.

"What a tired blue speed demon." said Gwen.


End file.
